


White And Black Duet

by TobiasHawk1



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHawk1/pseuds/TobiasHawk1
Summary: This is an old fic I started back in high school that I decided to revisit now that I FINALLY decided to reread the series a couple weeks ago.This takes place after the events of Season 2 Chapter 14. Mizore's been feeling differently lately and she can't exactly put her ice claw on it. Maybe Kurumu can help? Or maybe she's the problem? Don't forget to R&R and remember, Z0ne-tan watches you fap.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Mizore**

Two weeks after the Flower Ceremony. Things were… getting back to normal. The tension had eased and schoolwork had piled up enough to distract most of us from the impending sense of dread Kahlua and Miyabi had left us with… But I still feel... _wrong_?

The girls had been… nice. Supportive, even. Especially after everything that’d happened during the ceremony. Yukari and Ruby and Moka and even Kurumu had done their best to make sure I was okay after… after everything. Someone would knock on my door every morning- usually Yukari or Moka- around the time I usually woke up for my usual Tsukune stalking and walk me to the cafeteria. Moka had even hugged me after I had a small breakdown a couple days after… after what happened. I’d expected everyone to be angry with me for what I’d tried to do with Tsukune, but it was like… just for a while, our feud didn’t even exist. Like they actually… cared about me…

"Miss Shirayuki? Can you please give the class an answer?" Ms. Ririko’s voice snapped me out of my daydream, angrily swatting her riding crop as she waited on my answer. She was clearly upset that I’d been zoned out, and she was looking at me like she wanted to eat me… Not my type.

"Oh! Um… 69," I said sarcastically. She always made a deal of calling on her students whenever they were zoned out, and after a while you learn giving a dumb answer is better than giving no answer at all. A couple students chuckled at that.

"That's… correct, Miss Shirayuki. Please make sure you’re able to show your work on the exam," she said, obviously flustered that I’d answered correctly. Kurumu and Tsukune both looked back at me- Tsukune with that cute, flustered look he makes whenever someone flirts with him on his face and Kurumu with a devilish smirk that fits succubi a little too well. I blushed a little, flashing a playful peace sign until they turned away.

Knowing Ms. Ririko wouldn’t be calling on me again for a while, I stopped paying attention. I let my mind wander and after a few minutes I realized I’d been carving Tsukune's name on my desk again. It was a habit I’d picked up without even realizing until our second year. His name must've been carved almost a hundred times over, scratched in deep, wide letters with my ice claws on desks all over the school. I couldn’t help but wonder what the people who used those desks must think. Tsukune yawned and stretched his arms and I watched his shirt ride up his back, distracted halfway through my carving. 

"Even _that_ doesn’t feel the same," I sighed to myself. I looked out the window, taking in Yokai’s scenery barely realizing my claws had gotten back to finishing their carving. The bell rang and I snapped back to attention, grabbed my stuff and left before Tsukune and the others even got up to leave. I just... couldn’t be around them right now.

Wandering around campus was always fun. You could walk for hours and never see the same gravestone twice. It was a great way for an anxious monster to clear their head. I followed the hedges down and- Tsukune!

He was walking along the other side of the hedge, not yet realizing I was there, but I could see him through the branches. I sighed and continued on my path for a while, letting my feet carry me wherever they wanted- Tsukune!

He always washed his hands after class and this was the nearest bathroom. I’d known he’d be here without really knowing. Normally I’d jump at the chance to watch Tsukune in the bathroom. Quietly watching him as he pushed his sleeves back, letting the warm water wash over his hands as he lathered them up…

But watching him through the cracked stained glass window… just wasn’t doing much for me. I sighed, throwing my hands in my sweater pockets and walking away.

I honestly did my best to avoid him…

Maybe it was bad luck or just my own skill at stalking, but twenty minutes later and I was about forty feet away from the whole group. I sighed as Kurumu tackled him from behind, pressing her breasts against him, while he flailed around all flustered. Moka blushed and whined while Yukari retaliated against Kurumu with a washing bin over the head.

It was all so… _repetitive_.

"I’d be freezing them solid right about… now." There was a small drop in the laughter and conversation right before Ruby turned a corner and greeted them all. I’d missed my cue, and honestly… I didn’t even mind.

I sighed and finally gave in to my situation. So maybe it was impossible to get away from Tsukune and the others without staying away from any of my old routes. Didn’t mean I _had_ to watch what was going on. I laid down on the grass and kept my eyes on the setting sun, playing with the lollipop in my mouth. I listened to my friends enjoy themselves, not bothering to watch for the first time in… well, ever.

* * *

**Kurumu**

Whoever thought five minutes was enough time to get from one class to another was kidding themselves! That didn’t even give me enough time to properly flirt with Tsukune! I managed to make it with only a minute to spare, just a little out of breath. I smiled wide at Tsukune before narrowing my eyes at Moka who was just peeling herself from his arm.

 _"Damn leeches,"_ I thought to myself, making a point of rubbing against Tsukune as I sat down.

 _“No way I’ll accept defeat from_ her _!”_

Mizore’s seat to my left was still empty. It wasn’t like her to be late, but-

"Hey there, Kurumu… watching the show?" I yelped and almost jumped out of my seat. The voice was coming from under my desk!

"Dammit, Mizore! You scared me half to death," I hissed, fixing my skirt to make sure she wasn’t catching an eyeful of Tsukune’s dinner. She rested her hands on my chair, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Damn, only half," she said, her voice a little shakier than normal. I sighed, reaching down and placing a hand on hers. I didn’t have to be a succubus to tell she wasn’t feeling her best.

"You alright there Ice Queen? We barely saw you at all yesterday… Either you’re getting better hiding spots or…" I’m absolutely _positive_ I was hallucinating, but I could swear Mizore… _grinned_ at that; just for a second! _“Weird. She never smiles!”_

"Maybe. Maybe I’ve just been enjoying the view from that willow tree outside your dorm a little more?” My eyes widened as I realized what she was implying and playfully kicked at her. She chuckled before shrugging, whispering even quieter now under the desk.

“I have been feeling kinda… _different_ , lately,” she said in her usual, faraway voice.

"Different how," I asked, more than just a little concerned. Mizore hardly _ever_ opened up about her own feelings, so for her to admit she's not feeling her usual self…

"I don't know… just _different…_ " She finally looked away and went silent.

"You’re not still thinking about what the creep did to you, are you,” I asked her worriedly.

"No! No… it's not that… I-"

"A kiss is just a kiss… remember?" I reached down and touched the back of her hand with a quick wink and smile. I could feel her breath catch in her throat. She took a second to collect herself and finally looked back up at me.

"Thanks… thank you…"

"No problem, Mizore!” I squeezed her hand gently and she hesitantly pulled away. The bell rang for class to begin and we settled into our seats as the teacher started her lesson.

Every time I looked over at Mizore, she was looking in my direction, clearly spaced out.

 _"She probably just needs more time…”_ After the third time I caught her eye, I winked, playfully sticking my tongue out at her, hoping to make her feel better. She quickly turned away and looked out the window. I sighed and turned towards the teacher. Poor Mizore. We were all rivals but we were still friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizore**

_ "I need to cool down before things get out of control," _ I thought, hurriedly running out of class, only barely aware that I was leaving a layer of frost as I went.

"What am I even mad about," I asked aloud. Tsukune? Kurumu? Moka and the rest of those girls for fawning over him? …  _ myself? _

I felt another surge of rage and heard a window crack as it’d frozen over too quickly.

_ "Dammit… pull yourself together. At least until you can get to the cliff."  _ I walked as fast as I could to my favorite spot in the entire campus. It was easier to think here than nearly anywhere else. This was the spot with the most beautiful view of the ocean. The spot I always came to whenever I was feeling down… the spot where Tsukune saved my life.

"I can't take it anymore! Does  _ everything _ in my life have to revolve around  _ Tsukune?!” _ I was angry and shouting but for some reason there were still tears in my eyes. I  _ did _ have feelings for him, but it hardly mattered now. Every minute of every day he dedicated to Moka. We wouldn’t even be a part of his life if we didn’t force our way in. Not me or Yukari or Ruby or Kokoa or… Kurumu...

I thought back to when she’d jumped out a window to save me. I’d tried to kill myself because I thought I was no longer pure. Not fit to be Tsukune’s bride any longer after the way that man touched me. But Kurumu had grabbed me without a second thought. She’d  _ saved me _ even when Tsukune couldn’t. I couldn’t stop crying, and honestly, I didn’t care. I let my emotions run wild and embraced the storm they brought with them

* * *

**Kurumu**

Flying around campus is a great way to stretch the wings and clear your head, but a giant blizzard just off campus was enough to snap ANYONE out of a daydream about you and your Fated One enjoying a night of-

I flew down towards the commotion as fast as possible shaking the thoughts from my mind- well, more like saving them for tonight. I knew who it was before I even entered the giant storm. Not too many monsters on campus who could freeze an entire acre of forest solid like this. I could already feel my wings getting heavy with snow and ice. I’d have to reach her quickly or risk getting frozen myself!

"Mizore! Stop it! It's me! It’s Kurumu!" I did my best to shout over the storm, hoping Mizore could hear me. The winds slowed just a little and I took my chance. I had to land and walk the rest of the way to her, feeling the temperature drop with every step I took closer to her. I found her in a small clearing surrounded by bright white ice. It was creepily quiet, even here in the center of the storm.

I took a few steps towards her and heard crunching sounds under my shoes. Every blade of grass was frozen individually. After training with Mizore all summer, I knew that she must've been really upset to manage something like this. She was really powerful- but she usually never let herself lose control like this.

"Mizore," I said slowly walking up next to her. The winds slowly died down the closer I got, and I could see her digging her claws into the frozen ground as if the concentration to keep her powers under control were causing her physical pain.

"Mizore… what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said flatly.

"Mizore, come on, you've been acting-"

"I SAID I DON'T-" A blast of cold air rushed from her, blowing my skirt around and making me shiver. I pushed the fabric back down and waited until she could get back in control.

"Come on Mizore," I begged. "I can't stand to see you like this… can you at least just look at me?" Her head came around seconds after I asked. Kind of weird for someone who was ready to blow me back to the dorms a few seconds ago. She didn't meet my eyes, but knowing she was at least willing to talk made me feel a bit easier.

"What's the matter? You've been acting really weird all week. Everyone's worried about you. Tsukune actu-"

The next blast was so powerful it swept me off my feet and sent me sliding over the frozen ground . I hit my shoulder against a tree and saw stars for a few seconds.

"Kurumu!" She rushed over, the winds dying almost instantly and she helped me to my feet. All courtesies aside, now I was pissed. I grabbed her and slammed her against the nearest tree.

"What is your  _ problem _ ? If you don't want to talk, fine! But don't try and ice me for trying to help you!" I could feel her shrinking away from my touch and I held her firmer. A couple tears were gathering in her eyes. I felt bad, but this  _ had _ to stop! She was already on thin ice with Yokai Academy after her last incident. The last thing we needed was for her to get suspended or worse right when things were starting to get dangerous.

"I'm sorry… I…"

"What Mizore? What is it? Miyabi? Me? Tsk-"

"No! Kurumu, it's not you!" The tears started falling as she spoke.

"It's… it's  _ me… _ I've b-been such an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" She started sliding down the tree, unable to stand so I helped her down to the ground and slid next to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. I was hesitant doing so- Mizore is such a distant, cold person- but she let me comfort her.

"T-this whole t-t-time… The whole time I've b-been t-trying to get… HIM to like me." The weather plunged a bit and I held her tighter. "And it's useless! I d-don't even know why I…" She buried her face into my neck and I pulled her closer to me, letting her cry. Poor Mizore…


End file.
